


What would you like for dinner?

by ReadingDreams07



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk?, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Top Even, don't judge me too hard, food description, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDreams07/pseuds/ReadingDreams07
Summary: "They were cuddling on their bed, Isak had his leg over even's waist and they were talking about what to have for dinner.'It has to be something simple and quick', Isak said. 'Cause I wanna spend all night kissing every single part of you.'Even smiled and lifted Isak's leg off him. He started to take Isak's sweatpants off. 'What if I want to have you for dinner?'"The au where instead of making dinner, Isak and Even get distracted by other activities.





	What would you like for dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... Hi!
> 
> So a couple of days ago the beautiful Beata was asking on twitter "what do you think Isak and Even are doing right now" and although I had just woken up this whole thing came to my mind and I obviously couldn't stop myself from writing it. So, Beata this one is for you~ <3 
> 
> Mind you, I was going through some writer's block, and this is the first time that I even finish writing anything including smut. Sorry if it's too shitty. Like always, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes! (please let me know if there are any big ones) 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy?

After a long day at work Even is finally reaching the threshold of his apartment. He kicked his shoes off and left his jacket on one of the hooks that they had installed next to the door. After almost three months living together it still felt like a dream to him. He would never get used to having his own apartment with the love of his life. It was all surreal.

He found Isak where he left him this morning. Except that he was now awake and playing FIFA.

“Hi babe.” Isak said, but didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “How was your day?”

Even started to unbutton his shirt and Isak paused to pout his mouth up to him for his hello kiss. Even couldn’t help but smile at him. He quickly smooched him but didn’t give in into Isak’s whines for a longer kiss.

“It was ok. My first customer of the day was a total asshole who couldn’t wait five minutes for his very complicated latte and demanded to speak with a manager because I was wasting his time. Hello? You are now 20 minutes late for work. That was not worth a “free” coffee.” He threw his shirt on the floor and started to unzip his jeans. Isak nodded while listening to the story.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking up at Even with his puppy eyes. Gosh, he loved this boy.

“Not your fault, baby. Anyways, after that it was the same old, but I guess everything came full circle at the end of the day. I had the sweetest grandma come in right before we closed. She wanted to buy some of our tea packets and she said I was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.”

“Should I be jealous of a grandma, Even?”

Even laughed loudly at Isak’s whiny tone, “not at all.”

“I got your note loud and clear. I will start calling you beautiful from now on.”

“That would be nice”

Isak stoke his tongue out and resumed playing FIFA. Even was taking his socks off at this point.

“I will take a quick shower. Do you want to come?”

“No, go ahead. I’m almost done here, I don’t want to lose this round.”

By the time he came back, the tv was off and Isak was laying on the bed on his phone. Even put on some boxers he found on the dresser, he didn’t bother to find out if they were his or not, a white t-shirt and some sweatpants he found on the floor. He climbed on the bed and sighed out loud.

They were cuddling on their bed, Isak had his leg over even's waist and they were talking about what to have for dinner.

“It has to be something simple and quick”, Isak said. “Cause I wanna spend all night kissing every single part of you.”

Even smiled and lifted Isak's leg off him. He started to take Isak's sweatpants off. "What if I want to have you for dinner?"

Isak giggled but moved to lay flat on his back. "But babe, I'm really hungry. We can play later, after you feed me and tell me I’m pretty.”

Sweatpants long gone Even moved Isak’s leg and started to kiss his inner tights. He knew how much Isak loves this. He smiled when he heard how Isak breath was a bit faster than before. “Any ideas for dinner then?” he playfully bit the left tight and Isak gasped.

“I want some… um, chicken parmesan.”

Even had to stop to look straight at him. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“I thought we were getting into some foreplay and here you are saying that you want some chicken parmesan?”

“I told you I was hungry Even.”

“I want to make sweet love to you, but you just want me for my food?”

Even sat up on his knees and looked down at Isak who was just laying there, dick half hard, hair all over their favorite pillow, and not one ounce of shame on that angel face. “And I do want you to fuck me Even, but I’m more hungry than horny.”

“I can’t believe you!”

Isak sat up to meet Even and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’ll tell you what, you can just tell me the recipe and I’ll start it and then I’ll meet you here and you can do whatever you want to me. Deal?”

Oh Isak wouldn’t leave the bed, but Even didn’t have to tell him that.

“Deal.” Isak looked so excited. “Did you leave the chicken out to defrost?”

“I did!”

“Perfect,” he reached under Isak’s shirt and began to pull it off. Isak caught up and raised his arms to help him out. “Now, you will need some eggs,” he kissed down on his cheek, “flour,” neck, “bread crumbs…”

“Even, I don’t think…” somehow Isak found himself on his back again, and Even was kissing over his stomach now.

“Shh, don’t interrupt me”

“But,”

“Shhhhh!”

Isak didn’t dare to say one more word.

“Where were we? Oh! That’s right. So, you won’t need anything else for now. All you have to do is crack open the eggs,” he ran his nail over the shape of Isak’s bulge that was starting to stand up for attention, “and beat them up a little.”

He laid his hand flat and jerked him off a bit. Isak moaned at the first real contact with his dick.

Even’s plan was working out just fine.

“W-what’s next?”

“You’ll have to dredge the chicken in the flour,” he lifted Isak’s waist to pull of his boxers, sucking on one of his nipples as he reached down to pull them off completely.

“Dip them into the eggs,” he slowly kissed his way down.

“And…” Isak was holding tightly onto his pillow. All red and blushing. It was a blessing how fast his boy got turned on.

Even licked a line from his balls all the way to the tip. “You rolled the chicken around on the bread crumbs.”

“Fuck, Even.”

He sucked delicately on the pink tip. This right here was his favorite part of the day. Forget the cuddling and the kissing. His favorite thing in the world was sucking his angel off. Hearing Isak moan while he grabbed his hair, pushing him for more, was just out of this world. Isak was already raising his hips, but there was only so much that Even could take all at once. He had to slowly take a little bit more each time he went down. Eventually he could almost take him whole, but he didn’t want to do that today. He was pretty hard himself and this was but a tease for his baby.

They had to get ready for the main dish after all.

When he took his mouth off Isak was sweating and maybe there were a tear or two on his eyes.

He looked so good.

“Evy, baby, don’t stop.”

Even went up again to kiss him this time. He loved that Isak didn’t care that he had just sucked his dick. He lapped on his tongue and push him down on him so he could wrap Isak’s legs around him.

“You have too many clothes on!” said Isak, while he pulled on the end of Even’s t-shirt.

“What happen to the dinner?”

“Fuck the dinner!”

He frantically tore off Even’s shirt and sweatpants and started to kiss him again. Even couldn’t stop laughing at how impatient Isak was. “I thought you were more hungry than horny.”

“I’m clearly an idiot.”

“Don’t say that, babe. I do understand if you want to stop and get some food. I don’t want you to die of hunger. You know what, I’ll help you out,” he went to move out of the bed but Isak grabbed him by neck and smacked their lips together again.

“If you dare to leave me like this right now you’ll be sleeping on the floor. I promise.”

Even pecked him a couple of times, “Sorry.”

Isak just took his boxers off. “What’s next?”

“We have to preheat the oven.”

Isak raised his signature eyebrow. “And how do you do that?”

Even reached around the bed to where he knew he left the lube this morning. Isak bit on his lip.

“Let me show you.”

He positioned himself between Isak’s open legs and opened the lid for the lube. He dripped some on him and took some on his fingers. Isak couldn’t stop looking at him. “How hot does it have to be?”

“375 degrees.”

“Do you think we can get there?”

“I think we can.”

One finger led to two and then three and Isak just couldn’t take it anymore. “Stick your damn dick in me, or you are sleeping on the floor!”

“Aww, does it feel that good? You are getting fucked stupid baby?”

Isak went on to hit him, but Even managed to grab his wrist and pin it above his head as he took his fingers out and slowly push into him. They kissed as Even built on a tempo on his thrusts and soon enough the bed was creaking under the intensity of their bodies.

“Now we just gotta let it cook.”

“Shut up!”

Isak’s legs were on Even’s hips again, pushing Even further into him. He would never get tired of this. Not in a couple of years, not even when they were old and wrinkly. He would always love to be so intimately together with the love of his life and he was so glad that he was one of the few in this world that got to experience this. Being between Isak’s legs is where he realized there was nothing else that could ever compare to the feeling of being in love and to be loved back.

He looked into those beautiful green eyes that were looking at him with the same kind of devotion. Moaning his name as a prayer. There was nowhere else he would rather be.

He kissed him passionately one last time. He was getting closer and by the way that Isak was grabbing his hair and raising his hips to meet him, he was sure he was close too.

“I love you.”

“Faster even!”

Even stopped completely.

“EVEN I SWEAR.”

“Say you love me too.”

“Fuck you.”

He thrusted hard against him but stopped again. Isak bit him on the neck

“Isak.”

“I love you too.”

A few harder thrusts were all they needed. Soon they were coming at the same time, bodies sweating, but still entangled within each other.

 

They were cuddling again. Isak was resting his head on top of Even chest while Even played with his head. It was that familiar position in which they always found themselves after they came down from the high of sex.

“I’m still hungry.”

“I know, baby.”

“And your recipe sucked.” Isak looked up at him, smiling at Even’s wide eyes. “that chicken had no seasoning whatsoever and you forgot the cheese and the tomato sauce.”

“You know how to make chicken parmesan?”

“I looked up the recipe before you came over.”

“And yet here we are.”

They laughed and kissed one more time. “I love when you talk food dirty to me.” Isak said. He moved his nose against Even’s.

Even ran his hand up and down Isak’s back and Isak rested his head on his chest again. “I’ll make it for lunch tomorrow. How about that?”

“You are the best boyfriend ever!”

“Anything for you, baby. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Come say hi on twitter at @evakdreams07 if you want to! comments/kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> /runs away blushing/


End file.
